


Mama Mia, Vanjie's Pizzeria Is In Deep Trouble!

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Brooke masturbated in the kitchen and she squirted everywhere, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gottdick and Kandpee, Multi, Vanjie owns a pizzeria, Vanjie poops on a pizza, grown gay men but make it lesbian, mama mia - Freeform, pretty clever eh?, that's the names the girls made for them, trouble ensues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanjie's in big trouble because the inspection of her pizzeria fails when the investigator finds Brooke's pussy juice all over the kitchen! What can she and her pals do to save her beloved pizza parlor?
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Gottmik/Kandy Muse, Tina Burner/Utica Queen, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Kudos: 1





	Mama Mia, Vanjie's Pizzeria Is In Deep Trouble!

**Author's Note:**

> do y'all think Vanjie poops everyday on her fish and vegetable diet

Some very special guests were in Vanjie's Pizzera (that's the name) tonight. Gottdick and Kanpee. Ever since they ridiculed Vanjie for putting an extra sausage on their pizza, she's hated them ever since.

"Come on, Vanj, hurty!!" Brooke said with urgency.

"I'm-HRRNNN-ugh I'm trying! Vanessa was squatting on the floor taking a constipated dump on Kandik's pizza. Soon enough, a massive poop plopped out onto the pizza bare pizza. She wiped her ass with cheesy sticks and smeared her doodoo around the pizza as sauce.

"Aight less do dis!" Vanjie washed her hands of course before serving the two assholes their shitty pizza.

"Here's some cheese sticks to go wit ya pizza. Enjoy." Gottdick rolled his eyes and Kanpee shooed Vanjie and Brooke away and they dug in. Vanjie and Brooke ran to the kitchen and started laughing wildly, they were eating shit pizza and poopy breadsticks!

"This is awesome! Let's check in on them soon, eh?" Vanjie nodded.

"Eh indeed." They heard the bell on the door chime so they walked over and it was Silky, their favorite customer!

"Silkyyy!" Vanjie said and hugged her.

"Wassup bish." Vanessa coyly smiled.

"I just shit on Kandpee and Gottdick's pizza." Silky bust out laughing and shook her head.

"Y'all wild." Brook nodded.

"That's for sure. Buffet?" 

"Y'all bitches know me too well." Brooke handed Silky a plate and a soda cup and she went to the buffet.

"So you think they gon notice?" Brooke shrugged.

"Let's go see, eh." The pair walked over and the pizza was gone!

"Bros, we're so sorry we ridiculed you this pizza was the SHIT!" Vanjie giggled, it sure was.

"Well I'm glad y'all enjoy it, ridiculing don't hurt nobody once in a while." Gottdick shrugged.

"How about we give you guys a coupon to our ice cream parlor? We're open 24 hours so we can swing by anytime." Vanjie knew this was trouble, and-

"Sure! We'll swing by after our shift, eh!" Brook excitedly said. She couldn't keep her thicc thighs from NOT eating ice cream, after all. Gottdick and Kandpee smiled (idk if I'll change their names who knows) and handed them money plus a tip.

"See y'all soon!" Kandpee said and the girls nodded. Once the left, Vanjie turned to Brooke.

"We needa talk, NOW." They went to the kitchen and Vanjie paced around.

"Fuck was you thinkin?! They prolly gon poison us!!" Vanjie said, pulling at her hair.

"Hey, don't you hair, remember when you were a bald headed hoe three years ago. Vanjie sighed and put her hands in her pockets. Being butt ass bald sure was an experience! (That actually seems like a lit story brb gonna write it.)

"Ion know Brooke, this seems... not right."

"Pffft, you worry too much, eh." Vanjie rolled her eyes and Utica and Tina came in.

"Hi girls!" Utica said with a big smile and hugged the short weird hoe and the beautiful Canadian woman.

"Ready to get off?" Tina asked and Vanjie and Brooke tiredly nodded. They'd been there since noon and it was midnight! Utica and Tina took over from midnight to noon, letting the town's questionably best pizza parlor in town open 24 hours.

"Well we off, clean the kitchen extra good aight? We got a story to tell y'all." Brooke giggled as they walked out and went across the street to Kandy n Mik's Ice Cream Parlor. Brooke and Vanjie went inside and were greeted by G and K, as well as dozens of guests. Ugh, business was booming!

"Welcome girls!" Kandy cheerfully said.

"We're about to get off but we'll make y'all something." Gottmik said and the sapphic mewling uwu lesbian lovers nodded.

"I want uhhh boneless banana split." Gottmik nodded and got to work and Brooke ordered a scoop of vanilla. Basic and boring, just like her. They got their treats which were on the house and started to dig in.

"Aye dis actually real good." Vanjie said, taking a big bite and Brooke nodded. They finished up their ice cream pretty quickly as it was delicious, and tipped their non existent hats at the good lads. After a long day, it was time to go home.


End file.
